


Rajah, The Protective Tiger

by ashleybenlove



Category: Aladdin (1992)
Genre: Blasphemy, Community: disney_kink, F/M, Rajah protects Jasmine, Sexual Assault, angry tiger - Freeform, for a 'you would see Allah' line in regards to having sex, he touches her breast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 07:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: A little while later, when her father questioned why the Prince left in a huffy mess, she told him that Rajah was just playing with him, rather than the actual truth— he was protecting her.





	Rajah, The Protective Tiger

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in July 2011 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "I've always been curious as to what exactly went down with Jasmine and Prince Achmed in the movie right before Rajah attacked him. I like to think he tried to put the moves on her, she wasn't reciprocating, he calls her a tease and sexually threatens her.... _then_ Rajah attacks him."
> 
> I gave the underage warning because I'm pretty sure Jasmine is supposed to be 15/16.

Rajah sat on the grounds of the courtyard, next to the fountain watching Jasmine and Prince Achmed interact. Another man trying for her hand. He watched his friend and the stranger carefully, not trusting the stranger. So many strangers wanting his friend and she clearly was not interested in them.

“I think you would like my Palace. I have a magnificent bed perfect for the two of us, my dear,” Achmed said.

Rajah growled. Jasmine looked away from Achmed to glance at her tiger. It was clear that the tiger did not find that appropriate.

She walked over to where her tiger was and sat down, the tiger at her feet. Rajah lifted his head so he could look at her. It felt a little safer: the man just made a comment involving a bed and the two of them.

He walked over to her and sat down close— a little too close to her. Rajah growled and he kept growling, straight from the throat.

“Surely you would want a beautiful man such as myself as your husband? I can make you feel very wonderful. You would see Allah,” Achmed said.

“No thank you,” Jasmine said.

One hand landed on her arm, making contact with the strap of her top. 

“I don’t think I want to marry you. You seem a too obsessed with taking my virginity, and I want that to happen with someone I loved,” Jasmine said.

He scoffed at her wish for marriage for love.

“Well, seeing as you have to be married off soon, that doesn’t seem likely and you have teased me, Princess. Wearing clothes that clearly show your stomach and your breasts.”

One of his fingers snaked over the strap to touch a little bit of skin that was her left breast. She gasped and pulled away from him.

The low growl that had been rolling through the courtyard nearly constantly for a while now turned into a loud growl as Achmed leaned towards Jasmine.

Jasmine knowing Rajah well knew that sound, and stood up and moved away from the fountain. The man stayed sitting. Rajah jumped up from his sitting position, and pounced toward Achmed, his two massive front paws landing on the man’s lap with two loud _slaps_ and Rajah produced a grand angry roar right in the man’s face. The man cringed, whimpering a little.

Rajah got down off the man, and stalked over to Jasmine and stood in front of her, protectively—teeth bared, a low growl, tail swishing.

“You know what I think, Prince Achmed? You are an overdressed jackass who has no respect for me.”

“What?!” 

He got up and walked towards her. Rajah growled louder again and his large front paw swatted the man’s leg with such force that Achmed fell to the ground… hard, on his ass. His turban also was on the ground, having fallen off in the melee.

“Ow! You damned tiger!” Achmed said. “Help me!”

“Why? That damned tiger, as you so call him, is protecting me.” 

The Prince growled angrily and turned his back on her so that he could reach down from the waist to pick his turban up. He didn’t hear the low growl before he heard the rip of fabric, then, the feel of teeth against his skin.

He let out a shout of pain, and just as soon as it happened, the teeth let go. He stood up and looked at the Princess and her tiger.

“Go on, go get him, Rajah!” Jasmine said, sounding playful to the tiger, but also sounding threatening to the Prince. 

And he walked as quickly as he could to the door with the tiger on his tail growling threateningly and angrily.

 

A little while later, when her father questioned why the Prince left in a huffy mess, she told him that Rajah was just playing with him, rather than the actual truth— he was protecting her.


End file.
